Hawaiian Eds
by squeaken1
Summary: Edd is unexpectingly moving to Hawaii. The other two eds and the rest of Peach Creek decide to bring Edd back home. But is that even possible?
1. The News

Hawaiian Eds

Chapter 1

Things seemed normal to Ed, Edd, and Eddy in cooking class that Friday. Ed was making a mess of himself, Edd was baking the pie, and Eddy was just sitting there not caring. Edd always did all the work. He was also the only one of the Eds that seemed to know how to cook.

_Come on bell, ring. _Eddy thought as he watched the clock. It was the end of the day, and he wanted to scam the kids of the Cul-De-Sac before it was too late.

_ring ring_

Eddy jumped out of his seat, only to find that it was the teachers phone ringing. _Stupid phone, _Eddy thought.

"Hello…Yes I do…I will send him down right away sir," the teacher said into the phone. He hung up and said,"Eddward Simmons, you are getting picked up by your father. Please go to the front office."

_WHAT!? What makes him so special? _Eddy thought in rage to himself. Eddy didn't look too pleased either. He watched his friend pack up and leave the classroom. Eddy turned to his friend Ed. Ed was covered in batter. Eddy gave Ed a confused look. "Why are you always making a mess of yourself?" Eddy asked his friend.

"Don't know what you just said, Eddy!" Ed chirped.

Meanwhile, Edd was in his parents car with his father. Edd was silent and slightly confused. _I wonder what might be wrong. Father only picks me up when something is wrong, _Edd thought to himself. "Father, what is wrong? Is mother not well? Did something terrible happen?" Edd started questioning his father.

"Eddward, leave all questions for home. Mother and I have some big and exciting news for you." his father said. This left Edd puzzled. He also was excited for the news. Big news rarely came for him.

When Edd and his father arrived at their house, they both exited the car and entered the house. Edd's mother was sitting on the chair in the living room. When she saw him, she jumped up and hugged him. "Hello, Eddward. How was school?" She greeted in the bear hug.

"Greetings, Mother. School was fine. What might the big and exciting news be?" Edd questioned his mother. His mother released him from the bear hug, and stood next to his father. Edd looked at his parents with great interest.

"Well Eddward," his mother started with a smile on her face.

"Remember how I always wanted to move to Hawaii, but never had the money?"

"Yes Mother, I do remember that," Edd replied to him mother. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Well, we now have the money, and have made plans to move," his father finished.

Edd's jaw dropped. he couldn't believe it. He was going to leave his friends. He looked around the house and noticed a difference. Things were in boxes, and the only items that weren't was the furniture. "Well," Edd started. "That sounds intriguing." Edd kept a smile on his face as he talked. He didn't want to show how he really felt. He also didn't want to ruin this experience for his parents. He wanted them to be happy. He always thought of his parents before himself. That is why he moved to Peach Creak. If it wasn't for his positive attitude towards moving, he would still be living in Pine Falls.

"The only things that need to be packed are your things. We have gotten job transfers, so we have everything ready to move," his father said.

Edd just smiled. He then asked, "When are we going to move?"

"Sunday. I hope you don't mind, Eddward," his mother said.

"Of course I don't! Let me pack up my things. I can't wait to move," Edd said. Although, he wasn't telling the truth. It was all a lie. He hardly lied, so this was a very rare situation.

Edd went upstairs, and into his room. He started packing his things. he put aside a few things that he wanted to give to his friends and the other kids of the Cul-De-Sac. He found his lost teddy bear, Tom. He hugged it and cried into it. Tom brought back memories from Pine Falls. His best friend lived there. He couldn't recall her name though. She understood him more than Ed and Eddy did. He still loved his friends, Ed and Eddy. No matter how much they understood him. They were precious to him. Just like every friend he ever had.


	2. What's up with Double D?

Chapter 2

Ed and Eddy walked home from school together, as always. Edd usually was with them. They walked over to Edd's house in silence. Ed rang the doorbell over and over again. A woman answered the door. She had short, neat, brown hair. She wore a light blue dress that went to her knees. She had white heeled shoes, and a pearl necklace. She had matching earrings to go with the necklace. "May I help you?" the woman asked.

Ed kept ringing the doorbell, unaware that the woman was there. The woman and Eddy stared at Ed. Finally, Eddy couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT ALREADY!" Ed stopped ringing the doorbell, and looked at the woman.

"Hello, my name is Ed!" Ed chirped.

"Why, hello there. I am Eddward's mother. How may I be of assistance?"

Ed and Eddy, mostly Eddy, could tell she was related to Edd. She was just as polite as he was.

"Yeah, can Double D come out and play?" Eddy asked. Although, 'play' was not the word he was looking for.

"Eddward is called Double D?" Edd's mother asked in confusion.

"It stops the confusion. I am Eddy, and this is Ed," Eddy explained. "We are his friends."

"Can I barrow Double D's hat?" Ed asked.

"Ed, why do you want to barrow Double D's hat?" Eddy asked his lump of a friend.

"Um…I forget…" Ed said deep in thought.

"Um, Eddward is a little busy right now," Edd's mother started. "I will let him know you came by."

"What the heck is he doing that he is so busy?!" Eddy asked a bit angry and loud.

"He is putting his things together as his father and I asked him to," Edd's mother said. With that said, she closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Eddy asked a bit angrier. He was starting to lose his temper. Without Edd, he couldn't do any scams. All three Ed's needed to be together to do a scam. Eddy thought of the scam, while Edd did the planning and constructing. Ed did all the heavy lifting. Their teamwork made a scam run. Eddy knew he couldn't pull off a scam with just Ed, because before Edd moved to Peach Creek, his scams were lousy.

"What are you dorks doing in front of Double D's house?" a familiar voice asked from behind Eddy. Eddy turned to see Kevin and Nazz standing in the middle of the street.

"We were going to get Double D, but it turns out his parents got him workin'," Eddy said in a not-so-pleased tone.

"Double D's parents are home?" Nazz assumed out loud.

"You bet your sweet bippie they are!" Ed chirped.

"What are you dorks up to? I don't believe you," Kevin said.

"Nothin' I swear. Double D's parents won't let him out until he is done 'putting his things together'" Eddy said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah right," Kevin said in disbelief.

"I think Eddy is telling the truth, Kevin," Nazz said to Kevin. Eddy was glad Nazz was on his side. Kevin had to believe him now.

"ED!" Ed's younger sibling shouted as she stomped over. Her best friend Jimmy was not too far behind. "GET YOU STUPID SOCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"But Sarah," Ed started but was cut off by Sarah.

"GET RID OF IT OR I'M TELLING MOM!" Sarah threatened.

"We have more important things on our mind, so buzz off Sarah," Eddy told Sarah. Sarah grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt, and yelled, "MIND YOUR OWN BEE'S WAX BUB!"

Eddy pushed Sarah off of him and said, "Get away from us Sarah. We want to know what's up with Double D."

"Really," Sarah said in disbelief. "Then tell us, Eddy. What's going on with Double D?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out Sarah!" Eddy yelled unable to control his temper. Sarah stuck her tongue at Eddy.

"Sock all gone oh loveable, spoiled, rotten sister of mine," Ed said to Sarah, hoping to please her.

"Good," Sarah said to Ed in a sweet tone.

"Eddy, what makes you think something is up with Double D?" Jimmy asked bravely.

"His **parents** won't let him outside," Eddy said, still angry.

"Where is Sock-in-a-hat Ed Boy?" Rolf said, coming over to the group of children.

"Yeah, Plank and I need his help," Jonny said following Rolf.

"HE IS IN HIS HOUSE, AND HIS PARENTS WON'T LET HIM OUT!" Eddy said as he lost his temper.

"Hey Dorky, stop yelling, will ya'?" Kevin said.

"You're starting to hurt my ears," Nazz added.

"I WILL YELL WHENEVER I WANT, KEVIN!" Eddy shouted, obviously not hearing Nazz's statement.

"I SAID CUT IT OUT, DORKY!"

"NO!"

Eddy and Kevin, then started to get into a fistfight. Everyone else just watched.


	3. I'd like you to have this

Chapter 3

Edd had just finished packing his things. He was not pleased about moving, but he didn't let that upset him. He grabbed his box of things that he put aside, and left his room. He grabbed his bear, Tom, as well. He exited his house, only to find Nazz holding Kevin back and Ed holding Eddy back. Eddy and Kevin looked as if they wanted to rip each other to shreds.

"What's going on here?" Edd asked his friends.

"Eddy and Ed got into a fight, Double D," Jimmy said hiding behind Sarah. Everyone turned to Edd when Jimmy said his name.

"I knew you dorks were up to something. Double Dweeb looks just fine to me," Kevin said glaring at Eddy.

"What took you so long Double D?" Eddy said ignoring Kevin's comment.

"Eddy, I have something for you and everyone else," Edd started. He handed Ed his heat-vision goggles. "Ed, I want you to have my heat-vision goggles. I know how much you like them, so here."

"COOL!" Ed said putting them on.

"And Jonny, I want you to have my arachnid, Mildred. I see your love for animals, and hope you will be able to take good care of her," Edd said handing Jonny the spider.

"SPIDER!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. Edd didn't seem to notice. He just continued on handing things out.

"Jimmy, I would like you to have my stuffed rabbit from when I was a child" Edd handed Jimmy a soft, fuzzy, yellow rabbit.

"WOW! This is so cute. I love it!" Jimmy said in a cheery voice.

"What about…" Eddy started, but was cut off by Edd.

"Rolf, I want you to have my magnifying glass," Edd continued.

"A glass of magnifying?" Rolf said in confusion.

"WHAT ABOUT…" Eddy tried to say again, but was cut off by Edd again.

"Nazz…I hope you will put this into good use," Edd handed her the book, 'Joys of Rules'.

"Um...I don't know what to say…" Nazz said.

"WHAT…" Eddy was cut off again by Edd, which made him start to lose his temper again.

"Sarah, I would like you to have my butterfly collection."

"Uh…Thanks, I guess…" Sarah was just as confused as everyone else.

"DOUBLE…" Eddy started to boil as he was cut off again.

"Kevin, I would like you to have my remote control."

"Right…uh…Thanks?" Kevin said unsure of what to say.

"ALRIGHT DOUBLE D! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Eddy said enraged.

"And Eddy, I would like you to have my jetpack," Edd said handing the jetpack to Eddy.

"COOL! Thanks Double D!" Eddy said in delight. Eddy got no response. He looked up to find Edd gone. "Where did Sockhead go?"

"The Brainy Ed Boy went towards the trailer park," Rolf said.

"Why is Double D going to the trailer park?" Eddy asked suspiciously to himself.

"I don't know, but I think it is pretty strange he gave us his stuff," Sarah said.

"Maybe he is going somewhere or somethin'. He did the same thing when he thought he was going to die," Nazz guessed.

"Yeah, I remember that day!" Kevin said looking at Eddy and Ed.

"Oh where, oh where did my Double D go," Ed sang looking under rocks and under Eddy for Edd.

Meanwhile, Edd was in front of the Kankers trailer. He was nervous, but knocked on the door. Lee, Marie, and May answered the door and, in unison, said, "HIYA DOUBLE D!"

"Hello, ladies…" Edd started. "I want you to have this Lee…" Edd said weakly as he handed Lee a book. Lee just looked at it and looked at him strangely. She took the book, but was suspicious. "Marie, I want you to have my skull…" Edd said weakly again, but handed the skull to Marie.

"THANKS, CUPCAKE!" Marie said joyously.

"And May…" Edd said, starting to turn as red as a tomato. All three Kankers noticed this. Marie was starting to get angry. "I want you to take care of my cactus, Jim. Please take good care of him. I trust you can…" Edd said, now so red, he turned away to try to hide it. Steam started to come out of Marie's ears. Fire was in her eyes, and she was angry at her sister. It was her fault Edd didn't like her. Edd left the scene, and left three stumped Kankers.

"What was that all about?" May asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," Marie said.

"I say we spy on him," Lee suggested.

"Yeah, we'll give him a piece of us. Show him what us Kankers are made of," Marie added.

"Yeah," May said, still stunned about Edd's feelings for her.


	4. You Still Have That Old Thing?

Chapter 4

Edd returned to the Cul-De-Sac with his teddy bear still in his arms. Everyone looked his direction when he arrived. He had a pretty tight grip on his bear.

"Dude, you still have that old thing?" Kevin questioned.

"Bears are for sissy's Double D. Get rid of it," Eddy said. He remembered the second day Edd lived in Peach Creek. Edd never let go of it. Kevin made fun of him for it, and this made Edd upset. Eddy somehow or another got Edd to stop carrying the dumb bear around. Now Edd was just going to make a fool of himself again.

"Eddy, you know that, Tom, means something to me. He brings memories back to me," Edd protested.

"I said, get rid of the stupid bear," Eddy angrily said. Eddy then grabbed onto the bears leg. He tried to yank it out of Edd's arms. Edd wouldn't let him though. "I TOLD YA' SEVEN YEARS AGO TO GET RID OF IT, AND I AM TELLING YOU AGAIN TO GET RID OF IT!"

"EDDY, LET GO OF TOM!" Edd said, starting to get mad.

"NO SOCKHEAD, GET RID OF IT!"

"NO, YOU LET GO!" Edd said, now starting to lose his temper. The leg of Tom started to rip. They tugged, and they tugged until finally, they ripped the leg off. Tears started to form in Edd's Eyes. One of his most precious possessions, was broken.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Edd yelled in rage. He snatched Tom's leg out of Eddy's hand, and ran home.

"Now look what you did, Dorky," Kevin said.

"Me and Plank really needed his help. Now that he is upset, he won't be able to help," Jonny said not so pleased. "Look how unhappy Plank is." Jonny put his wooden board into Eddy's face. The board had two eyes and a smile drawn onto it.

"Bad boy Eddy! You made Double D cry," Ed said, as he started to cry as well. Everyone, except Ed left the scene, not to happy. They were mad at Eddy. Eddy had done some pretty bad things, but he had gone a bit far this time.

"What'd I do?" Eddy questioned Ed.

"You made Double D cry," Ed said, still crying.

"I know that, Lumpy, but what is so bad about that? I only told him to get rid of the bear."

"You just don't like Tom, Eddy. Tom is so cool, but you want to get rid of him, just like the last time!" Ed whined. He started to cry a river, literally.

"Stop crying, Ed. You're ganna make me…" Eddy started to tear. "NOW look what you've done!" Eddy was now crying, which rarely happened. He felt so guilty. He had to apologize to his dear friend. "DOUBLE D!" Eddy shouted as he ran towards Edd's house. He knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes, then, a man with a grey suit answered the door.

"Hello, who might you be?" The man asked. The man had Black hair, and wore square, black glasses. His hair was neat and tidy, along with the rest of his body.

"Is Double D there? I want to apologize for ripping his bear," Eddy said.

"POOR TOM IS DEAD!" Ed cried.

"I'm not quite sure he is up to seeing anyone right now," the man said.

"Who are you?" Eddy questioned.

"I am Eddward's father. You must be his friend that made him so distressed," Edd's father said.

"I didn't mean to," Eddy said in defense. "I was trying to…help him."

"Help him, how?"

"From embarrassment. I didn't want him to be embarrassed, yeah that's it." Eddy lied.

"Okay, I will let you in. He is upstairs in his room," Edd's father said as he stepped aside for Ed and Eddy to enter. Ed an Eddy raced in, ran upstairs, and into Edd's room. When they entered Edd's room, they saw him sewing Tom's leg back on. He was mumbling to himself, and mumbled something about Hawaii. Eddy couldn't make it all out. Ed just ran over to Edd and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed shouted with joy. Ed had the biggest smile on his face. He was so happy, that he didn't notice Edd was turning blue.

"Ed, could…you….p-please….let go of me….I…am suffocating…" Edd struggled to say.

"WHAT?" Ed asked as if he couldn't hear.

"He said to let go of him, Lumpy," Eddy said. Ed let go of Edd. Edd fell onto his floor, face down. He got up, and brushed himself off. Edd glanced at Eddy's direction. He noticed Eddy looked as if he had something to say.

"Double D…" Eddy started. "I know this is something you would never hear me say, but….I'm sorry."

These words struck Edd. These were the words he wanted Eddy to say this whole time. A big smile formed on his face. He knew he had to forgive Eddy, but even if Eddy didn't apologize, he would have forgiven him. Edd was such a passive person, after all. "Eddy, I forgive you. I'm sorry for getting so mad. I shouldn't have yelled."

"Stop apologizing all the time, Sockhead. You have nothin' to apologize for. You're such a passive person." Eddy said.

"The word you are looking for is passive, Eddy." Edd corrected,

"Whatever, Double D," Eddy said, not caring.

"Shall we start scamming?" Edd asked his friend. He knew that he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his friends, before he moved.


	5. It's Scamming Time!

Chapter 5

Jimmy was cornered. A caterpillar was coming closer to him. Jimmy felt as if there was no escape. The bug was going to touch him. Then a net went over the bug. Jimmy looked at the person handling the net. It was Eddy. Edd came over, grabbed the caterpillar, and put it in a jar.

"Okay Jimmy, we exterminated a bug for ya'. That'll be twenty-five cents," Eddy said with a hand in front of Jimmy.

"Thank you Eddy! I thought that creepy crawly was ganna get me," Jimmy joyously said while hugging Eddy.

"Yeah, sure Curly. Just give me a quarter already," Eddy impatiently said. Jimmy reached into his pocket, took a quarter out, and handed it to Eddy. Edd took the caterpillar, and released it about a few feet away from Jimmy. Eddy put his arm around Edd's neck, and pulled him over. "COME ON DOUBLE D! LET'S GO GET JAWBREAKERS!" Eddy exclaimed.

The three Eds raced to the candy store, and bought themselves jawbreakers. It only cost a nickel for each jawbreaker. They immediately sucked on the jawbreakers. They rarely got jawbreakers. They loved them so much though. Ed, however, swallowed his whole.

Edd was thrilled that they had a scam work, and that he got to spend at least one day of jawbreakers with his friends before he moved.

That night, Edd went to bed with thoughts of tomorrow. He wanted to plan the day, because tomorrow was his last day in Peach Creek. Sunday, he was leaving at six in the morning. His parents were early risers, just as he was. Edd knew that no matter what he did tomorrow, he would just enjoy his time with his friends.

The next day, Eddy invited the other two Eds to his house. Eddy wanted to try to make his omelets, again. He hoped that this time he could make it past the cooking portion. What usually happened, was the eggs either broke or burnt. Ed was usually the one that screwed things up for him. The plan was for Edd to tie Ed up, while Edd and Eddy make Eddy's famous omelets.

Ed was tied to a chair in the kitchen, as he watched his two friends make omelets. Eddy took over the oven, while Edd passed Eddy the ingredients. When Ed was the eggs, he couldn't help himself, but to try and come closer. Because Ed was so powerful, he easily broke the ropes that kept him attached to the chair. He walked over to his two chums, and stood between them.

"Eggs, Sockhead, I need eggs," Eddy said to Edd. Edd, not paying attention, picked up an egg, and held it towards Eddy. Ed grabbed the egg, and admired it. "Well, Double D?" Eddy demanded. "Were are those eggs?"

"I handed it to you Eddy. I felt you take it from me…"Edd said to Eddy, realizing Ed must have taken it. Edd and Eddy looked towards Ed. Ed was acting as if the egg was his baby.

"Ed, give me that egg," Eddy ordered.

"But I want it to hatch into a chicken," Ed whined back.

"AND I WANT TO USE IT TO MAKE AN OMELET! GIVE ME IT!" Eddy yelled back. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Say pretty please, Eddy!" Ed cheerfully said.

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE TIME, LUMPY!" Eddy spat back.

"Say pretty please, with a slice of bacon!" Ed chirped.

"JUST GIVE ME THE EGG!" Eddy commanded, furiously.

"Ed, just give Eddy the egg, so we may resume making omelets," Edd insisted.

"Oaky doky smokey, or my name isn't…uh…" Ed said, stumped.

Ed released the egg, and it broke instantly when it hit the floor. Egg shell and yolk was all over the floor.

"ED!" Eddy said, boiling. Steam came out his ears. Eddy tackled Ed, and tried to hit him. Ed was too strong for him though. Eddy ended up only hurting himself. "Double D, tell me we have more eggs," Eddy said, hoping the answer was yes.

"No Eddy. We have no more eggs. Ed broke the last one. Why don't we just have Chunky Puffs for breakfast?" Edd suggested.

"Fine, but I wish you guys could try my omelets," Eddy groaned.

"I know, I know. We 'haven't lived' until we tried your omelets," Edd said. Eddy grabbed some bowls, milk, spoons, and cereal. The Eds served themselves some cereal, and ate without another word.


End file.
